


Kodoku (孤独 )

by el_saintx



Series: The First Class: HanaMakiRin [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Psychological Drama, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanayo tampak murung setelah melihat Rin yang tampak tidak ceria seperti biasanya di dalam kelas. Apakah sesuatu sedang terjadi di antara mereka?, ataukah ......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodoku (孤独 )

**Kodoku (** **孤独** **)**

**Loneliness – Kesendirian**

**Part 1: Heaven**

> “Hei, Rin-chan.... Kamu capek yah?”
> 
> “Hei, Rin-chan... Apakah aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?”
> 
> “Hei, Rin-chan....”

 

Aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku ingin kamu mengetahui isi hatiku, aku ingin kamu tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, tapi....

 

“Hmm... Hanayo? Ada apa?” Tegur Maki sambil menepuk pundakku.

“Ehh... Ma-Maki-chan?” Balasku menyapanya.

“Mou, kamu hari ini terlalu banyak bengong, Hanayo.” Kata Maki sambil duduk menatapku di bangku meja dia yang ada di depanku.

“Ma-Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.” Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

“Semangat yah... Kalau kamu ada sesuatu ngomong aja sama aku, Okey?!”

“Terima Kasih, Maki-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok.” Jawabku sambil Tersenyum.

 

Gadis penyuka tomat itu membalikkan badannya memunggungiku sambil menunggu jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Aku dalam kesunyianku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku kepada buku pelajaranku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memandangi dirinya kembali, namun aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku ini.

 

> “Hei, Rin-chan... Apakah kamu tahu, aku merindukan tawamu?...”
> 
> “Tapi, mengapa kamu tampak murung sekarang?”
> 
> “Mengapa kamu tidak mau bicara kepadaku lagi?... Apakah kamu sudah tidak percaya lagi kepadaku?”

 

Perlahan-lahan aku mengenang kembali waktu kita berdua masih kecil, Saat kita berjalan bersama dan saling bergandengan tangan ketika jam pulang sekolah. Apakah kamu juga mengingatnya?

Pada saat musim dingin, kita berdua pernah berjalan menyusuri jalan gang sempit, kamu tiba-tiba melepaskan tanganku dan berlari ke sudut tiang listrik, kamu melihat kotak kardus dan menengok ke dalam isinya.

 

> “Hei, Hanayo... Lihat ini!!” Katamu antusias kepadaku.

 

Kamu mengangkat anak kucing dengan kedua tangan mungilmu itu dan menggendongnya di dekapan dadamu. Aku menyukai itu, tawamu yang berseri-seri.

Dan mulai sejak saat itu, kamu mulai bertingkah seperti seorang anak kucing, terkadang kamu mengenakan bando telinga kucing palsu di atas rambut pendekmu itu. Namun itu malah membuatmu semakin imut, warna oranye dari setiap helai rambutmu semakin bersinar cerah bagaikan terbitnya mentari dengan langit pagi.

Aku ingat gerakan tanganmu saat setiap kali kamu mulai berkata “~Nya”, kamu yang tidak henti-hentinya merangkulku sambil menaruh beban kepalamu di atas pundakku setiap kali kamu merasa bosan. Umm... itu memang berat sih, tapi aku juga menikmatinya.

Aku... aku tidak mengharapkan dirimu peka terhadap perasaanku. Aku cuma ingin tetap bersama denganmu selamanya, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi kenapa kamu seperti menjauhiku sekarang.

Terakhir kali kamu mengajakku berbicara adalah pada saat pulang sekolah seminggu yang lalu, saat itu kamu bahkan berinisiatif kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku yang tertinggal. Namun, sekembalinya kamu dari sana kamu malah tidak mau berbicara apapun lagi.

Sekarang, aku jadi memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu. Apakah mungkin.. jangan-jangan kamu sudah melihat itu yah?

Aku meraih tasku dan mengeluarkan buku diary-ku. Aku memeriksa dengan seksama setiap lembaran yang aku tuliskan di atasnya. Halaman terakhir, aku menuliskan sebuah puisi tentang dirimu, aku memberinya judul **“Surgaku”.**

Tapi, apakah mungkin Rin-chan mengerti makna isi puisi tulisanku ini. Maksudku, Rin-chan kan  bukan orang yang suka membaca tulisan kanji yang rumit. Tapi, kalau itu yang terjadi, apakah perlakuanmu kepadaku akhir-akhir ini berarti bahwa kamu menolakku?

Arrrgghhhh.... Aku panik... Bagaimana ini?!! Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku sekarang?!! Seseorang tolonglah aku!

Hatiku semakin berdegup kencang saat memikirkan tentang itu. Rasa panas dan sakit bercampuk aduk di dalam dadaku saat memikirkanmu. Apakah kamu tahu itu Rin?

Ahh... Kamu berbalik memandangku!

Aku harap kamu tidak melihatku, aku tidak mau kamu mengkhawatirkanku... Ya, aku hanya harus membalasnya dengan senyumanku seperti biasanya.

 

Rin-chan, Kamu sering mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gadis yang imut melebihi dirimu. Tapi, kamu salah Rin-chan! Kamulah yang tercantik!!. Dan aku menyukaimu, sungguh mencintaimu.

Karena itu aku tidak mau kamu mengetahui perasaanku, karena aku khawatir jika kamu tahu itu malah membuat hatiku hancur, karena kamu adalah surgaku, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan itu.

 

bersambung -  **Part 2: Kairou**


End file.
